


出戏

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: *大三lofter写手独&大四戏剧专业法 同居 恋人未满一句话概括“轻小说家在描写某不了解的场景时遇到了困难，向优秀的演员前辈寻求帮助，结果被上了”慎入：抖M独，有点弱的独，轻微暴力，第一人称真车，某种non con上篇<入戏>的角色互换篇
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	出戏

我，loft写手路德维希遇到了人生难题。在国拟人作品Axis Power Hetalia tag下的百fo福利抽奖中，我的大转盘抽奖app替我抽到了含non con设定的，France & Germany的点梗。现在我不得不写一篇包含这我所不了解的性情节的同人作品。

“弗朗西斯，”在沉思了四天仍无法写出性情节后，我叫住他，“弗朗西斯前辈，请您听我说一件事好吗？”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是我的室友，是与我同校的大四戏剧专业学生。而我是已修读完专业课程的大三工科学生。由于这一年格外空闲，我开始在loft上写同人作品打发时间。我提到的上述配对的迷人之处在于，他们的名字与我们相同，也叫Francis和Ludwig，而且他们的形象、性格甚至都与我二人无任何差别。

“前辈，您看，这两个人与我们很像。”曾有一次，我把这部作品推荐给他。但在我还想接着说“我们就像是他们作为人类的样子”时，前辈就笑着赞美道：“那真不错。”我当即明白了，前辈对此不感兴趣。他的赞美是为尽快结束话题的挡箭牌而已。于是自那之后，我没再和他聊过这部作品，只是偷偷在loft上开启账号自娱自乐。我理解前辈敷衍我的原因。弗朗西斯前辈自去年起就在城市的各大舞台崭露头角，日程安排当然会比我忙得多。作为一个演员，他演技在线，相貌好看，性格温和，对待粉丝又态度亲切。谁能不喜欢他呢？尽管身为未毕业的学生，目前他仅能接到舞台剧或动画配音角色，但这不妨碍上万迷妹为他ins动态点赞。而相比之下，到四天前为止才有100个粉丝的我，不得不自惭形秽。

我喊他时，他正在吹干头发，吹风机开得嗡嗡响。我原本不确定他是否有听到我的声音。就像很多次，他面对我差点脱口而出的表白时以精湛的演技自然地转换话题或是无视一般。但是他关掉吹风机停下来，转过身看我：“怎么了？刚刚你有在叫我吧？”

他的头发只半干，外层的顺滑地披着，内层的却扭作一团贴在白皙的颈上。他刚洗完澡，还穿着浴袍，仅在腰间系一根带。所以他转身时胸脯就完全显露了。弗朗西斯胸口的皮肤比脸和手更白；肌肉并不发达，但仍然可以看到两块胸大肌的界线。他的锁骨处本有一滴水珠，现在随着转身的动作顺着那道缝隙流下来，极其色情。我的脸大概是红了。我干咳了两声驱散尴尬，继续说道：“前辈，我有一件事想和您说。现在讨论会打扰你吗？”

他的手离开吹风机，趿拉着拖鞋朝我走过来。

“不是说了不要叫前辈么，路易？”他单手撑着茶几，身体斜倚着，另一只手点着我的心窝。

这个动作他做得熟练，我明白只是演员的常规操作。可于我来说，这样的着装和肢体接触冲击过大。我移开视线，磕磕绊绊地说：“弗朗……弗朗西斯。”

“那么小路易要问的是什么事？”他放过我，继而双手抱着臂问道。

我觉得口干。我拿起杯子猛喝了一口水后说：“其实是……我的loft创作，我遇到了困难。”我边说着，边用杯沿以上的眼睛瞄着他的神色，见他没有打断的意思，我才继续说道，“其中情节缺乏参考经验，我想请教你的想法。你修读了五门文学课程吧？在这方面的理解一定比我深……”

当我放下杯子时，他忽然坐到了桌上，两条长腿交叠。缎质的布料从他腿上滑下，露出洁白又引人遐想的一截。我没法往那儿看了，我想他十有八九没有在里面穿内裤，而那双腿间的阴影部分正引人遐思。我往另一侧偏过头，等着他说话。

“那么，告诉我，是什么情节？”我知道衣衫不整的弗朗西斯正托着下巴看我。我不敢回头。“是……是性。”说完这话，我知道我熟透了。我叹了口气。说实话，大三的我仍然是个处男。并不是因为我过于保守，而是因为我喜欢的是同性。并且，我唯一喜欢过的人就在眼前。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我的前辈，一个未来巨星，我喜欢他。

我惧怕被误解成缺乏性经验，连忙补充道：“是non con的性情节，这很难从视频资源中借鉴。”

但他闻言就开始笑了。他从鼻腔里溢出的气音和喉间低沉的笑声令我受罪：“我想这样的资源并不少？”

他总无意地以我喜欢的方式撩拨我。这让一份无法言说的暗恋变得更痛苦，更难熬。

“的确不少。但于受众而言，他们期待的是受害者在诱奸过程中获得快感后参与合奸的过程，这也许并不是读者所想看到的……”

我一口气把话说完时感觉温度降下来些，终于能回头看他。只见他的手指绕着一缕长发，妩媚得不像话。我倒吸一口气。“那么你的读者期待的是受害者怎样的姿态？”他放开那缕头发，绕成螺旋状的发丝在回转。我看见他胸口的水渍干了，浅色毛发温和地竖起，乳头在衣袍下若隐若现。

我还得再喝一口水。

“前辈，您有演过这样的角色吗？”我要快些推进话题，以防对情感泄露太多。

他盯着我看了片刻，在我以为他为我的耿直而感到被冒犯的时候，他掰着手指开始数数了：“《茶花女》中的玛格丽特，《悲惨世界》中的芳汀，还有……”听到是法国名著，我的神经一颤，由是在脑海里计算起这些作品的年代。大约是在七月王朝，拿破仑战争的十几年后……很快我的心又落下来，这距离我所想的，耶拿战役中的军官和被俘获的普鲁士士兵差得太远。我始终在想我的故事，甚至没有注意到他出演了两位受辱的女性角色。等我回过神来时，才想起原本只是想询问他作为施与方的演绎经验。

既然已经开始就没法回头了。我就着他的话说道：“那么，当你出演这些角色时，并不会想让观众感觉她们也乐在其中。”

“当然。”他的语调拔高了，“我们不能脱离作者想通过人物传达的情感。”

我点点头：“观众们也并不喜欢看到一个在受辱中愉快的Germany。我想认真对待我的每一个情节。所以——”

我的眼神开始飘忽不定。我马上要说出极其羞耻的话了。视线落到远处的某个摆件上但没有聚焦，我轻声说：“所以，我认为我有必要亲自感知一下。”

带着七分学术层面的认真，和三分欲望层面的私心。

太令人羞耻了。我开始轻喘。不知不觉间心跳已经变得很快。而当我发觉他的目光在我的脸上停留得太久时，他已经起身站在我面前。

顺理成章地，我被他拉着来到床上，在他的房间。

这天早上我们刚洗了被子，现在床上空荡荡的。我躺在大床的中央，身边什么也没有，感到孤立无援。弗朗西斯坐到我旁边，盘起双腿玩着我衬衣的一粒纽扣。他的脚从膝弯里伸出来，脚趾劲瘦但轮廓美观，正顶弄着我的侧腰。

我紧张得不行，绷紧了全身的肌肉来抵抗那份若即若离的撩拨，并强调道：“只是想让您以演员的身份让我感知一下人物的心理……请，请别误会。”

他的食指放在我唇上，挑眉：“嘘，请我上台是要给钱的。所以，你能给我什么呢，路易？”

他的手指染上了香波的气味，是檀香精油。现在它就抵在我的唇上，正对我的鼻腔。我有些受不了。这类味道能轻而易举地挑起人类的性欲，尤其是对无经验者。我的舌尖距离他的指节只有不到一公分。太近了，我受不了。我们不能脱离作者想通过人物传达的情感，没错。Ludwig要传达的必定不是这个。我紧紧闭上眼说：“由我来做家务，接下来一个月我来做家务。”

这个回答差劲爆了。但是弗朗西斯放过了我。他没有说话，算是默认了，随后开始解自己的腰带。一侧的宽大袖口从他肩上滑下来，露出整片的白皙胸膛。我吓坏了，连忙把那拉上去，同时按住他在腰间动作的手。我可没有想让他真的对我做点什么！

“等一等，你——你要不要先看看剧本？”我的手还抓着他腰带的活结。

“不必了。哥哥我用脚趾也想得到你会写什么东西。”他冷笑一声，然后继续拉扯那个活结。我只好抓住他的手。但这一行为直接让我的惶恐被看穿，只因我此刻变得无比燥热，恐怕连脖子都染上了红色。我几乎没有碰过他身体的任何部位，因而双手紧握的姿态也变得情色。我愣愣的望着他。我呈现出来的过度兴奋是否会让他看透我不敬的爱慕？我根本说不出完整的话。我只是不断重复：“别脱，请不要脱……”

我的近乎哀求的行为奏效了。他停下来，但忽然变得严肃。我松开手。他的眼神变了。他像审视猎物那般看着我。我见过弗朗西斯的哈姆雷特，而在戏剧之外，这眼神更使人畏惧。他放开腰带，缓缓地抬起我的下巴，一字一句道：“所以，我有必要知道，你能接受到什么程度？”

我能接受到什么程度？我无法亵渎一位受欢迎的明星，即使他只作为我的室友，即使只是在思想上。我只能幻想他人的作品中的，同一配对的情节。这使我更加热。倘若是Ludwig和Francis，他们早已在我的作品中把一位处男所能幻想的所有情节做遍。可是即将与我进行演绎的是弗朗西斯，是真实的人，是我景仰的前辈，是至少半年内还要朝夕相处的室友，我必须考虑我们的行为对后续交往的影响。

他等得太久，不满地强调道：“如果是non con的话，通常会有暴力行为。你能接受被辱骂和殴打吗？”

我回过神。我能接受吗？当然。我甚至会因幻想可能发生的情节而愉悦。此时我甚至忘记了我们躺在这里的初衷。但另一方面，我又为我对弗朗西斯的这份亵渎之心感到羞愧。我必须在对话中显得保守。于是我小声说：“点到为止。”我望着床单，视线沿平坦的床单爬行，一处隆起的褶皱上，纤维清晰可辨。可是他的手还捏着我的下巴，现在他在用力，迫使我转回正面。

“你想要的不是尽可能地严谨？那现在，不能定义模糊。‘点到为止’于你我而言是截然不同的概念。”他说，冷冰冰地，眼神严厉地。

我突然开始后悔。他把这一切变得太奇怪了。我原本只想让他装作Francis的样子与我说两句话。可是现在的状况看起来超脱预期。

我们真的能毫无意外地演下去吗？

我后悔了。

但弗朗西斯在我说出答案前不会罢休。所以我强迫自己为此给出量化的答案。就像在进行一份理工科的实验一样，我想，只是在实验。

“路德维希？”他以重音喊我的名字，而不是从唇舌间滑过的，暧昧柔软的“路易”，“在我的耐心消失前，告诉我，你想被辱骂和殴打吗？”

捏着我下巴的手指在发力。我感到有些痛了，无法言说的部位在苏醒。我呢喃：“我……接受……但是，只要别弄出血。”

他放开我，嘴角轻微地上提几秒后回落，以示礼节的笑。

我如释重负，但他又抛出了更难以回答的问题：“至于性行为，你能接受到哪一步？”

我听到嗡地一声，思维的程式宕机了。大脑从一片混乱变成一片空白，那些淫秽的、不敬的、糜烂的情节全都碎散消弭，而清扫后的空间被用以承担无限放大的感官。他的手正在解我的纽扣，每一次肌肤的触碰都使我剧烈震颤。很快它们便全开了。我袒胸露腹地、没有任何防备，也无可防备地躺在他面前，而他的指尖以恰到好处的力道揉按我的前胸。

我要疯了。

“点，点到为止！”我喊着。出口便知道自己又犯错了。方才他还指责过我的回答不够严谨。我懊恼地咬着嘴唇。可是我说不出其他的答案了。我的理智早已崩溃。我还能说什么呢？我的呼吸越来越急促。我想他现在看到的是一个瞳孔舒张的、双颊通红的、在严谨的情节讨论中失控又失态的后辈。而我所看到的他仍是面色平静，气息平稳，眼神清醒又冷淡。他只是在应我所求，与我讨论剧情——

对比产生的落差使我难过。

“那么，就定义为没有性器官插入的行为？”

他的眼神里有蔑视般的笑意。

他一定会脱掉我的全部衣服，还有裤子。我将不只是袒胸露腹，而是让我的全部暴露在他眼前。虽然我们在来到这张床上之前仅仅是朋友。我只是他万千朋友中的一个，甚至是最普通的那个。我不曾带着花束去看他的表演，也不曾应邀他的聚会。我不属于他的圈子。我们的交流甚至仅限于谁买牛奶和谁做家务。

我好绝望。我用微不可闻的声音争辩：“任何，都不可以……也不要脱掉衣服……”

我说不下去了，因为他已经变了神色。他的脸上写满了阴郁和沉闷，眼神凶戾得能杀人。我正想从床上起身，他的一条腿已经杵进我微分的双膝间。这一举措直接让他滚烫的大腿顶上我的下体。而他的双手则分别按住我两侧的肩和手腕，把我牢牢固定。对性器官突如其来的触碰激起一阵惊惧，我蹙眉凝视他。我希望他能说点什么解释此时状况。但他直接俯下身子，以几乎是额贴额的姿势对我说，低声说：“你的要求还真多？”

让我失控的嗓音。我的喘息抑制不住。

“既然是非自愿，那就没有那么多讨价还价的余地了，路德维希。”他说。

“可是——”我知道他已经进入角色。他的话甚至让我更加激动。可是倘若坦诚相对，那必然会毁了我们的关系，单方面地，从我的角度。于他而言我只是万千伴侣中的一个，于我而言这却会是难以忘怀的初夜。

那样我就无法直面他了。当一方毫不在意而另一方珍之若宝，那会是扭曲又痛苦的关系。

我要如何说下去。

“省着些口水吧。”他说，忽然扇了我一个耳光，力量不大，却很响。我懵了，没想到他所说的殴打这么快就变成现实。我的脸上变得麻木，几秒后才涌上针刺似的疼痛。我觉得一口气被提到了胸腔却没法顺畅从喉咙溢出。我只能目不转睛地瞪着他，等他说话。他半垂着眼睑，拉开嘴角冷笑着：“等会还有你叫的呢，战俘。”

我后悔了。

当我的睡裤被扯下时，我知道我们正在向无可逆转的悲剧结尾行进。今天之后，不，只要片刻之后，他就会知道他正经、温恭、前辈的后辈其实是对他有亵渎之心的好色之徒。并且他会取笑这位后辈的不自量力和近乎处女情结的刻板思维。

他在试图脱掉我最后一层防线，我抗拒地按着他在我的内裤边缘拉扯的手。“不要……弗朗西斯……”明明能够起身逃脱，我却沉溺在微妙的戏剧氛围里。他的手转而从裤腿部位探入，灼热的手指摸着臀缝，接着插进那隐秘的洞穴里。

“弗朗西斯！”我惊叫出声。

这已经完全、彻底、毫无疑问，脱离了我的初衷。初次的开拓的火热擦痛使我无法呼吸。太热了，太清晰了。我甚至能描绘他指甲的弧度。他像一把钝刀捅开我的甲胄。我却无法抵抗。我看不到他的模样，但光是想象一位如战神马尔斯的人物在对我开疆破土，我便——不行，这太超过了！这已经完全乱套了。我挣扎着，抗拒着，要把他挤出身体。我弓起身体去抓他的肩，可是他忽然一口咬住我的大腿内侧。

刺痛，很用力，或许会有淤痕，或许会咬破皮肤，会流血。我又倒下去。他很快就加入第二根手指。这太超过了，物理意义上的。我没有办法接纳它们。太紧，他的前进变得困难。我仰躺在那儿，攥紧床单。我听到布料滑过床垫的声音，那一整片床单都被我拉动了，一切凌乱不堪。不行，这太超过了。我感到疼痛，眼角甚至涌出泪来。为什么会发展成这样？他咬着我大腿肌肉的力量依然没有松解。那儿变得麻木，钝痛。我仍有力量推开他，结束。可我什么也做不了。

当两根手指完全进到底时，我忍不住呜咽。太疼了。比疼痛更可怕的是强烈的羞耻感。我景仰的前辈正在窥探我的身体。他一定看到我因兴奋挺立的性器，看到我在疼痛中表露的欢愉。我已经没法面对他了。

为什么会这样。

我怎么会这样？

我忍不住踢了他。我不知道踢到哪儿，但他仅被足弓擦过一瞬就躲闪开了。他的手指抽出来，在我腿上抹了两下。他顺着我的身体爬上来，一手按在我胸骨的正中。

我绝望地看着他。

他的手已经捏成拳，举在空中。我知道他要打我。他被我激怒了。是我过于兴奋的反应还是突然的反抗？我分不清，我只知道这很糟糕。他会打我，他要用武力威吓我。但能有什么比刚才的事更糟糕的呢？一位优秀的演员还在入戏，可是央求他演戏的人早就出戏了。我闭上眼。

我宁愿他对我的行为仅是殴打。至少那不会暴露我对他的欲望。但是，迟了，晚了。我高估了自己的抵抗能力。在他拉着我到床上的那一刻我已经出戏了。

带着劲风的拳落下，却没有打到我的脸，而是落在我头侧的床垫上。

我睁开眼看他时，睫毛都被洇湿一片。

他的长发垂到我的喉结上，很痒。

“这样可以了吗，路易？”他维持那个姿势与我对话，“但你似乎是个不配合的演员。”

我的唇蠕动着，眼泪顺着颞部流到床单上。

我的性器还挺立着。我并拢腿，欲盖弥彰。

他用拇指抹去我脸上的泪。他的神情变得柔和，甚至满含笑意。他正在以一位演员的角度，学术性地解释我们所做的事：“通常，加害者会用言语施压，同时以无法回避的疼痛让你意识到自己在被操控。”

但我听不进去。我的泪停不下来。我觉得自己糟透了。他的嗓音是最好的催情剂。我无声地望着他，性器顶端吐出的液体已经沾湿大腿。

什么言语和疼痛都不需要，我早就被操控了。

这完全脱离我的初衷，我的脑袋里装不进Ludwig和Francis的事了，满满的全都是我们，路德维希和弗朗西斯。我空虚的穴腔甚至还在回味那甜蜜的疼痛。

他知道了吗？他都知道了什么？我不能看他了。我的视线张皇地在屋内扫射，从天花板来到窗帘，又落到挂画，最后停在紧闭的门上。门，这扇门。从这扇门出去后，我已经没法用我原来的模样面对他了。

他轻轻地拍我的脸：“你觉得对你的写作有借鉴意义吗？”

我茫然地，无措地摇头。

他的力道大了些，我的皮肉又感到疼了。他拍出啪啪作响声：“那么你的感受如何？”

我咬住唇。

“说话。”

他用力地拍打，像方才扇我耳光那样。

我在拍打下发出断音：“疼——疼痛。”

我控制不住继续流淌的眼泪。

他的膝盖在碾摩我性器的顶端。那儿也在流泪。

他发现了。

他压低身子，吻了我的眼角。

“做一个月的家务可不够。”他说。

“什么？”

我不明白。

“尽管我只是本色出演——但，以家务来抵仍然不可取。”他伏在我身上，他的胯部和我紧贴。我感知到他同样火热、勃起的性器。他在我耳边吹着气，我直直地望着顶灯。他在说什么？他在暗示什么？我失语了。

但他也没有再给我说话的机会了。他的手指已经来到我唇边。我机械地打开紧锁的牙关，含住它们。指尖挑逗着我的悬雍垂，我想干呕，却只发出变调的、震颤的小舌音。那声音太尖细，太柔和，简直不像是我能发出的。唾液倒流到嗓子里，我受不了。我无助地看着他。他仍在折磨我。我受不了。好在，当我即将本能地咬合时，手指离开了。

它又来到我的身下。

弗朗西斯的头靠在我颈窝里，他说话时吹出的热气使我难以承受。这次他脱下了我的内裤。我配合地分开腿，足够湿润的手指顶进来。

我想要流泪，尽管我已经在。

“你好紧啊，路易。”随着侵入，他继续用轻佻的言语挑逗我，“你从来没有被操过吧？你为什么要写那样的文字？”而我大口地喘着气。它们温热又湿滑，不再是过热的钝刀，而像是裹了一层温润、浓稠的蜜。他的第三根手指已经到底。足够湿润，但仍然太紧。我因疼痛而低吟。“放松，深呼吸。”他说，“现在我正在开拓你。是弗朗西斯，是你梦寐以求的爱人。”

这太超过了。这些蜜浆融进我的每个细胞间隙，完全地渗进躯体。我不能，我必须维持早就消失的景仰和敬畏，我努力地夹紧身体，像在排出一块过于顺滑的琼玉：“不是的——我从来没有对您有过——”

“路易，你真的紧得像个少女。”他却以带着笑的秽语噎住我所有虚伪的辩解，把沉重的浆液一遍遍地注进我的灵魂里，“闭上眼，放松。我知道你喜欢我，我也喜欢你。我爱你。”

瓦解。

我喷射的情欲把他的胸腹污染得一塌糊涂——是的，不知什么时候起他已经脱掉那件浴袍。现在我们终于赤裸相拥。而当他的性器违背诺言破开我的躯体时，我终于体会到令我神往的、幻想了无数次的灵肉结合。

出戏的结果就是，当我只能一动不动地趴在床上时，我不得不看我的室友以他夸张的、满是华丽词藻和癫狂情欲的、太强烈的笔调替我写完后续的情节。我想他不仅仅是优秀的演员，他还是天生的作家。他做什么都会做的很出彩。他就是上帝雕琢之物。

但是——

“但是，你不能这样写，Ludwig怎么会参与到合奸当中……”我指着那些过分情色的用词。我的手甚至抬不起来，我全身都酸痛。

“哥哥我以为我写的东西至少比你那卖不出去的文字好些。”他目不转睛地说。他令我敬佩的长处又多了一项：能仅以单手打字，而另一手在毛毯下做些见不得人的勾当。当他说着“你不是认为我们是他们人类的样子吗，那么你的行为很好地印证了他会参与到合奸”时，他的手指又钻进我被操开的后穴，那儿已经被弄得红肿不堪，轻易地接纳了入侵。

“别再搞我了，弗朗西斯……我真的不行了。体谅我这是我的第一次。”我哀求道，但还是做好了再次结合的准备。

他没说话，单手打下一个“Ende”，然后亲了一口我的脸。

我抱住他的头，把他拽进毛毯里面。


End file.
